Mr Brightside
by deja noir
Summary: Is it really just all about sex? DmHg R&R!


_**A/n: This is my first song fic. I based it from the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Plus, I took some ideas from a story entitled 'That Night'. I thought that some parts of that story fit perfectly well with the song. I recommend that you read the story, it's really nice.**_

"**MR. BRIGHTSIDE"**

**By: tom's princess**

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doin' just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss (It was only a kiss)_

Inside one of the head's bedroom which was fully lit by the gleaming sunlight, there lay two bodies completely entwined in harmony. They were peacefully resting but, one was awake, gazing intently at the beautiful young girl with russet coloured curls, lying down next to him. Things have definitely gone too far. His feelings for her were now more certain than ever; it was, without a doubt, love that's been enveloping his heart. He didn't know how this came to be. He didn't know why this happened. All he knew for sure was that in spite of the queries in hand, she was the first person he's actually ever fallen in love with. It was repugnant, he knew, for he, a Malfoy, should never associate with mudbloods. He, a Malfoy should never befriend witches of filthy, sordid blood. He, a Malfoy, should avoid them. However, for the past few weeks, he, a Malfoy associated with a filthy little mudblood, in specific, head girl, Hermione Granger and even worse; he, a Malfoy slept with the number one odium for purebloods. It all started with one kiss, one simple kiss brought about by lust. One simple kiss which he fully remembered happened two weeks ago, on Hermione's birthday. She was lonely because her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley had forgotten her birthday. Ironically, Ron should have known or even memorized her date of birth because they have been friends for an awfully long time. This eventually made her fume up and act in total aggressiveness which unfortunately, led to Draco's captivation. And, poof, they kissed and another poof, they were in bed.

She stirred gracefully before opening those almond brown eyes. "Good morning" she uttered, lips curled up in a smile.

He smiled. How he wished she knew how he felt about her. How he wished she knew it wasn't just about the sex that mattered between them. "Yeah, whatever" blunt enough to pretend he didn't care.

Her smile faded. "Right" she said, obviously annoyed "It's just sex, of course". She was pertaining to the reason why they sleep together. Ever since their little moment, whenever she's lonely, she creeps up by his bedside and snuggles close to him. Why? Malfoy said he'll teach her how to make Ron appreciate her better. And, by that, he meant, teach her how to make Ron drool for her in bed. And besides, sex releases anxieties and desolation, which was Draco's reason for involvement before.

_If you only knew, Granger. If you only knew. _

She then stood up, blanket wrapped around her entire body.

"Where are you going?" he said, casually

"Well, since it's just sex, I'm off to my boyfriend who would rather call it love making"

Ouch! It hit him hard. "Oh, you mean, your 'I-only-care-about-you-when-we-make-love' boyfriend?" it slipped out

"Oh, don't be pathetic Malfoy!" she was already picking her clothes up "I know he loves me, he's just preoccupied"

"With what huh?"

"With…"

"He's preoccupied with everything except you Granger!" he stood up. _Unlike me who gives a big damn about you._

"Well, at least he's doing something productive" she was obviously hurt "Unlike you who's only teaching people how to make love"

"Well, FYI, Granger, you're my student" he retorted

"I…" she couldn't think of anything in response which caused her to storm out of his room, in tears.

_I made her cry again._ Moments like this usually happen between the two but this time, Malfoy didn't want it to lead this way, although, it has to.

---

_Now I'm falling asleep and she's callin' a cab_

_While he's havin' a smoke and she's taking the drag_

He lay back in bed. He knew what'll happen next. Hermione will dress up and head for the Gryffindor common room to look for her stupidly one-of-a-kind-boyfriend. Next, she'll head back to her room beside his with her boyfriend in hand, just to do what Malfoy had done to her the night before. And finally, he'll lie down in complete oblivion, wondering what the two are doing. With a loud thump of the door, Draco was sure Hermione was on her way to fetch the wretched Weasel.

_Now their going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now_

_He takes of her dress_

_Now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

Soon, the door sounded again, and now Draco was left in bed, only to imagine what Hermione Granger, the person he loves, is doing to her boyfriend. How he abhorred Weasel. He loathed that red-head more than he hates Potter. But, he has no right to feel that way. Hermione was already his even before he laid his hands on her. She was already his when they shared their first kiss. And up to know she still is his.

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea _

_Churning through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just a price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me open up my eagle eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Despite fighting the urge to storm into Hermione's room, his psyche couldn't handle the turmoil happening inside his mind. He wanted to go there and jinx Weasel for having her but he couldn't for he's a Malfoy. He has certain principles to abide by. Well, somehow, since he had already slept with her and all, explored every part of her. He is carrying the name of the most prestigious pure blood family so, the least he could do possibly is to follow their lineage principles PUBLICLY. It was for the sake of his ancestors, so as not to blotch a single smear off their clean bloodline PUBLICLY. It was weird, his feelings for her. In fact, this was the very first time he's felt jealousy attack him. Well, jealousy with girls' cause he always envied Potter, who gets all the fame and glory when he should deserve none. He has slept with a lot of girls in the past and he didn't give a fuck about who they will sleep with after him, but Hermione was different. There was something about her that made him want her even more. Initially, it was because of the fact that he was forbidden to touch such a girl and this was somehow a challenge to him. He wanted to know if mud tasted as sweet as pure worthy blood. Well, she surely cleared that out. Made it very crystal in fact. But now, it's different.

He barged right out of his door, obviously with unbridled emotions but just when he was about to smash into the room, he realized that if he did do that, Ron might notice that something oddly wrong is happening. Something oddly wrong is happening to him-entering the room forcefully just so he could scowl at the two. It would be pretty blatant then that he has feelings for her. _I won't do that. A Malfoy never does that. _So, he decided to just sit down by the couch, wait for the two to exit although pretend he isn't and then see what the moment brings them.

And, yes, the moment came much sooner than he expected that he wasn't able to ponder the do's and don't's of his action.

Hermione was laughing quite hard when they got out. Ron's hands were entangled with Hermione's. They were clearly euphoric till they heard a voice.

"Wow" Draco said "Certainly a sight now isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron uttered, surprised he was actually there.

"You two bloody hell just had sex!"

"Excuse me? What makes you so sure about that huh?"

"I'm a bloody guy Weasel! I know. One room, one bloody girl, one bloody boy, one hot fuckin' sex. I'm not fuckin stupid!"

"Keep your nose outta this Malfoy" he said, dragging Hermione towards the door.

He stood up. "I'll put my nose wherever I want to"

"You have no business in our relationship"

"Oh, hell I have!" he yelled, making Hermione fretful for he might tell. Her eyes were gawking at him and Draco could tell she was really anxious.

Ron was very wrong about what he just said but he doesn't know it, Draco Malfoy does have a business in their relationship.

Ron's eyes turned from angered to confused.

Draco noticed this. _Oh, no. Wrong move. _"I'm a freaking head boy! I can't let dim-witted asses like you disobey the law just cause you wanna get kinky!" It was a pretty awful cover up.

"Disobey the law? Act Kinky? Maybe you should look at a mirror, Malfoy!"

"I beg your pardon"

"You like have sex every minute of every fuckin day Malfoy, you're the ass, a hypocrital ass"

The next thing that happened was pretty quick and fast, Malfoy's jab reached Ron and hell, he fell.

"Mafoy!" Hermione yelled

Ron's punch then reached Malfoy.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled

"You fuckin' red-head oughtta die!" Malfoy cussed while he continued to punch Ron and defend himself.

"No, it's you who should!" Ron retorted

"Will you guys stop it!" Hermione tried to intervene "Ron, please, stop"

Malfoy's and Ron's noses were already bleeding

"Ron!" she screamed, pulling him by the side "Please stop" she continued, in tears. With this, he ceased.

"If it weren't for her, you'd be dead Malfoy"

"Dream on Weasel" he retort

And Ron left, slamming the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" he fumed up

"What d'you mean?" confused

"What do I mean? It's you BITCH!"

"Excuse me?" she was taken aback by his choice of words.

"You do it with me and then you fuckin do it with him? You know, have sex, like a filthy courtesan"

"It was your idea in the first place!"

"Well, it's different"

"Different? How could it be different?" she sobbed "It came from your own mouth that what happens to us is just plain sex, plain lusting sex and nothing more" tears still ran across her cheek

"That's what you bloody think"

"And that's exactly the point!" she exclaimed "I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours Malfoy"

_Should I tell? Shouldn't I tell? Fuck! What'll I do?_

"Tell me Malfoy" her eyes looked sweet despite the tears that escaped from them

_Should I tell? No, I shouldn't tell. Ron and Hermione just slept together, again! She has to know that it's pissing me off. She has to know that but she shouldn't know about my feelings for her._ "You wanna know what I think? I think that you are a bitch, a mudblood bitch who degrades people"

She looked at him, glaring while more tears escaped from her eyes and then, she started to retreat to her room. But then, when she got to her doorway, she turned her head back. "You know what, just for the record Malfoy, I didn't sleep with him a while ago. I never have." And then, she entered her room, so she could cry herself to tranquility.

_Great Malfoy, just great. _

---

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doin' just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss (It was only a kiss)_

It was now lunch period and everyone was settled at the Great Hall. Draco was by the Slytherin table, seemingly indulging in a malarkey conversation with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini but, he wasn't really. He was elsewhere, eyes straying on the Gryffindor table,

gazing at the know-it-all-girl who was held close next to her infamous boyfriend.

_I need to tell you Hermione. No, I need not to tell you. No, I need to tell you. No, I don't. No, I--_

"Draco!" his oblivion was cut short

"Huh? Uh.. What?"

"Lunch time's over. Aren't you coming?" Zabini asked trying very hard to sound oh-so-polite. He'd never want to anger Malfoy.

"Oh, uh, right, yeah" he said, disoriented "What's next?"

"Potions"

"With the Gryffindor's right?" he sounded unusually eager.

"Uh, yes" he nodded, utterly confused and wanting an explanation

Draco, heeding the signs of bemusement, explained himself in defense, "I studied real hard for it last night! Let's see if that mudblood'll outsmart me this time"

Zabini's eyes cleared up and a smile soon appeared on his face, "Ha! Yeah!"

A/n: It's a cliffy.. I know.. Review if you want me to post part two of this song fic. :D


End file.
